


Selector Trueend WIXOSS

by fremy (nuenuenue)



Series: Yuki Becomes A Human And Dates Her Girlfriends [1]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS, selector spread WIXOSS
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Redemption, Yuki gets her true end and gets gays and we get closure, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuenuenue/pseuds/fremy
Summary: Yuki only wanted to be the good child.
An epilogue for Selector Spread WIXOSS





	

Yuki didn't come back.

She and Tama had granted Ruko's wish together, and the world had returned to peace. The Selectors had been released from their game, and the LRIGs had been restored to human form. It was time's duty to heal the scars.

Only two souls remained in the white room as Mayu's dimension crumbled away, slowly, quickly, an eternity.

“Go to the real world. I've kept you here far too long already.” Mayu's voice echoed around her.

“Will you come back with me?” Yuki called out into empty space.

“I don't belong there, Kuro. Mayu is already a dead girl.”

“I'm Yuki now, mother.” It was the name she had chosen, the name her friends had given her. She was named after the silent white snow that gave her mother solace in the darkest times.

”And, please don't think anyone will blame you for all of this. You deserve another chance, you can live a full life without regrets. With friends!”

The walls cracked. Mayu didn't respond.

“You don't need to do penitence, Mayu. You deserve to get your wish.”

Glass shattered. Mayu didn't respond.

“Mother?”

Mayu's voice finally whispered back, “I will. Eventually. I can't come back so soon after causing everyone this much pain, I couldn't face you – even if every other girl forgave me, I couldn't face you. I think I may stay colorless for a little while longer. Goodbye... Yuki.”

“You couldn't face me? Mother, why did you create me this way?”

The light dimmed. Mayu didn't respond.

“Mother?” Yuki started to panic. “Mother, are you there? I still need answers! Please, listen to this request!”

The air rumbled. Mother didn't respond.

She shouted into the nothingness, “Why was I Kuro? Why did there have to be a good child and a bad child? Why didn't you believe that we could both be good?”

The ground shook. Nothing responded.

She sobbed, “Why didn't you believe that you could be good?”

The sky fell.

Then something grasped her, and Yuki was dragged kicking and screaming away from the place which had never been a place.

 

* * *

 

Yuki hadn't come back.

She had too much to think about. She had been dwelling on her origins, on Mayu, for an eternity. She was practically drowning in a sea of her own thoughts. Nearly everything else was forgotten because of this one seed of doubt that percolated in her mind ad infinitum.

Eventually, she broke out of the loop and came to think of Tama and Ruko, as though they were reaching out to her from somewhere far. So many things had happened during her time as Iona, her time within WIXOSS, and nothing fit together. Her memory was a jumbled mess of feelings and events.

When she was created, she was Kuro. She was nothing but a mind designed for battle, an imaginary creation without a body or soul of her own. She was like an automaton, created to be part of Mayu's increasingly twisted game.

During the battle to become an Eternal Girl, she had lived like a parasite. Her Selectors won, and she took on their wish. She won, and became another's LRIG, again and again. She jumped from body to body and took upon countless identities. She was so many different people that she forgot who she was – maybe she never had an identity to begin with. Eventually she forgot her defining qualities, her name, her personality.

But eventually she began to feel something inside of her, something other than the insatiable thirst for battle. Something that didn't come from Mayu, or from anyone else – something from herself. It was too fundamental to define. Something was forming within her that she had lacked, something that other girls had.

When she met Ruko and Tama, it clicked. Yuki finally realized that she had a soul of her own, though she couldn't tell what that meant. All her soul could tell her was that it wanted Ruko. So she did what she always did: she won her. She won Ruko as her Selector.

Ruko hated her.

Ruko's soul wanted Tama, and Yuki had displaced her. Yuki knew it was selfish, but why should she care? Didn't might make right? Tama, the LRIG who couldn't even fulfill her own Selector's wish, shouldn't she be replaced by someone who would?

But Ruko wouldn't take her into battle, so she waited. Yuki waited and she observed Ruko and her friends. Her soul was reaching out, learning. Gradually she understood what it meant to be someone's “friend.”

She did what little she could to gain Ruko as a friend, and it gradually started to work. Ruko began to tolerate her, then respect her. She didn't hesitate to take Yuki into battle after a while, and they formed a tense sort of bond.

When she reached Level 5, everything changed.

It was something Yuki could only have achieved with the greatest of all Selectors, the one her soul desired. Ruko poured her entire being into Yuki to accomplish it. And when it happened, she felt kindness within her, filling her up. She felt another person's goodness for the first time. She felt love and it burned her up inside. It felt right and wrong and it overwhelmed her, and it felt good.

It felt good?

Yuki had truly enjoyed something other than battle for the first time. Her heart seemed to race when Ruko entered her. Her feelings for Ruko finally became clear: it was love. She had loved Ruko from the moment they met.

At the same time, though, Yuki was learning about Tama. The more she found out, the more she felt a strange yearning towards the other girl as well.

The energetic girl was being held captive by Ulith, who had taken her as her own LRIG. Ruko almost broke down when she found out, and Yuki hated that. She wanted to make a connection with Tama as well, to understand what she and Ruko meant to each other. To understand what her gravitation towards Tama meant.

Over a very short time, her connection to Tama became painfully clear.

Tama was the good child, and she was the bad child. And even though Yuki had suffered with this burden for her entire existence, she couldn't wish Tama to be the bad child – especially after she saw what happened when Tama reached level 5 under Ulith's command. Tama lashed out at her then, body and soul, and Yuki was powerless against her onslaught except to wonder: why couldn't they both be the good child?

Even though they had been created as opposing forces, as two from one, why couldn't they both be loved? Didn't a being, a soul, a girl, deserve her chance to be herself?

Despite being her rival for Ruko's attention, she cared about Tama's well-being. She wanted Tama to be happy as well. She came to admire the girl's fortitude, her grit, and her overwhelming strength. She realized that she loved Tama in a different way than she loved Ruko, but just as intensely.

She fought desperately for Tama, for Ruko, for everyone's happiness, but in the end she was almost destroyed. Then, when she had fought nearly to the death, Ruko and Tama came to her rescue.

Ruko carried her away from that battle with Mayu and Ulith. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She held Yuki so tightly, so protectively that even with her illusory body Yuki could feel Ruko's warmth.

Then Tama clawed her way out of her prison, wished it away, and came to her side. And suddenly, they were one again. All their differences were lost in those few moments of unity, all their conflicts forgiven and forgotten.

“She loves you, you know! Ru-chan does!” Tama's essence ebbed around her, their minds intermingled in the liminal space at the end of reality.

“She loves you too, Tama.” Yuki became Tama and Tama became Yuki. They merged and mingled and flowed. “She's been wishing for you this whole time.” She knew all of Tama, and Tama knew all of her.

“It feels nice to be with you again. It's warm! I like it a lot!”

“I agree. I think I'd like to be with you from now on, Tama.”

“We can all be together,” they thought.

Yuki snapped out of her recollection.

Here she was wallowing in her own thoughts, when Ruko and Tama waited for her. Why was she wasting her time here, away from them? She could come to terms with her own problems later, but for now, she wanted to be with them again. Maybe things would be better then.

She felt a wish within her: a wish to be with them, to be a girl again, a human, to be Yuki.

 

* * *

 

Yuki came back.

Tama and Ruko were waiting for her when she woke up.

Well, she guessed they had been waiting, but they were asleep when she came to. Yuki looked at their faces – Tama was still boyish, Ruko was still cherubic. She felt euphoria flood her body; not someone else's body she was borrowing, not an LRIG's magical form, but her own. Her wish had come true, just like that.

As soon as she moved, the two girls started awake with a yelp. They stared for a moment.

“I'm back,” Yuki spoke hoarsely, but her eyes were smiling.

Then Ruko and Tama and Yuki cried. They cried and they held each other and they didn't say much for a long time.

Then Tama got them food and tea from the orderlies, and Ruko told her what had happened while she was gone.

Tama and Ruko had found each other about a month after they returned, after an extensive and increasingly desperate search. Tama would have found Yuki sooner, but she couldn't read Japanese and she didn't know what city Ruko lived in.

“I'm going to fight this dumb language!! Why is it so hard to read when I can speak it just fine? It's super embarrassing!”

Ruko's grandmother took Tama in. Shortly thereafter, a call came on Ruko's phone – from who else but the real Iona Urazoe?

“This would have been so much easier if I had gotten her phone number back then.”

Apparently, Yuki had showed up on her doorstep a month ago in a fugue state, and had immediately fallen unconscious in her arms. Iona had persuaded her family to adopt the girl to cover her hospital bills. It was a gesture of gratitude towards the LRIG who had helped her escape the real world for so long. Her parents acquiesced, because Iona was finally starting to mature into her role as the family heir.

All of their friends came by to check on Yuki as soon as Iona told them where she was. But gradually, the flow of visitors thinned and everyone started to lose hope that she would wake up. Eventually, only Ruko and Tama still came – and they came every day.

“We... didn't know if you would come back. But we couldn't give up.” Ruko barely choked these words out as she embraced the girls again.

Something inside her told her that it had been a long, long time since they had confronted Mayu in the white room. Ruko confirmed that she had been gone for about six months.

She had a body of her own now, but that body was broken from her infirmity. Apparently, it had been created back then, but her mind and soul hadn't come with it. Her body had atrophied while it waited, and her muscles became weak from disuse.

“But! The doctors say they can fix you up! It's gonna take a while, but they will!” Tama reassured her, in her squeaky voice. “Tama got hit by a car before and Tama was just fine!” Tama put her hands on her hips triumphantly. Yuki was aghast.

“She was a bit too energetic when she got her body.” Ruko grinned sheepishly.

“Anyway anyway! You're really pretty, Yuki!” Ruko clenched her fists and nodded vigorously in response to that.

Yuki chuckled weakly. She could tell how tired her body was already – recovery was going to take a while. “Could you show me what I look like?”

She admired the other girls as they scrambled to find a hand mirror. Ruko looked the same as always, but she had matured a bit. There was resolve in her eyes now, instead of doubt and vacillation. Tama looked and sounded a lot like her LRIG form, but with... dark gray hair? She seemed more muscular and her skin was tanned. Yuki, for her part, truly had no idea what to expect of her own appearance. But if they thought she was cute, maybe she was?

“I found one!” Tama leapt up and held it up to her.

Yuki could pass for Iona's sister. She had soft but mature features, pale skin, and a slender, long neck. She recognized hints of quite a few of the roles she had played, a mole from one girl, a scar from another, but this was definitely her and her alone. She was a person formed of her own memories.

Also, she had a _lot_ of hair. It was white as snow, almost ghostly in quality. She guessed it went to her ankles at least. It reminded her of Mayu's. It was heavy.

“They said they've never seen a long-term patient's hair grow as quickly as yours,” Ruko whispered. She ran her fingers through it, and Tama joined her. They started to braid it for her.

She put her arms around them and held them with as much strength as she could muster.

“I love you two so much.”

 

* * *

 

Ruko and Tama stayed with her as she went through therapy. The months were excruciatingly slow, but being around them made the days so much more colorful.

She considered them both her lovers now. Apparently, the pair had been dating while she was in a coma, so their chemistry was pretty well established already. When Yuki pressed them, though, it seemed as though their relationship had been chaste thus far. They were waiting for her.

“Looks like I've got some catching-up to do.”

The dates started quietly and simply. A WIXOSS tournament wagering tangerines from Ruko's grandmother. Tama dyeing Yuki's hair to match her own. Hot cocoa and spiced tea after physical therapy, and homemade cookies. Little kisses on one another's cheeks and long snuggle sessions dotted the landscape of their relationship.

Yuki's girlfriends had grown so much since the end of the game.

Ruko had grown truly beautiful. She had become a blossoming young woman from the plain girl Yuki had fallen in love with. She was a premier WIXOSS player at their local tournaments, and had enough skill that her winnings were enough for them to all play for free. She was a model student now that she wasn't struggling as a Selector, and was on the fast track to a prestigious university. She didn't have enough free time, but what little she had was dedicated to her girlfriends.

Tama had grown in a different direction: athletics. Tama had a lot of muscle in her petite form, she was incredibly flexible, and she was becoming exemplary in gymnastics. She was also a hell of a fencer, if a bit bloodthirsty (Yuki imagined her squeaking out “Battle!” before each match). When Ruko showed her a phone video of Tama taking down opponents one after the other, Yuki couldn't help but feel excited. She would likely start competing on the national level soon.

Yuki had neither interest nor abilities in athletics, and she was far behind in her education. She still hadn't had time to develop her own identity, and it dragged her down. But Tama and Ruko never gave up on her, and eventually she found her niche.

Art.

When Yuki put pen or brush to paper or canvas, the ideas flowed like a river. They came unbidden and they didn't stop for hours. Tama and Ruko admired her art, and soon stood in awe of it as she honed her skills. Eventually she became notable around the hospital, and many of the staff started buying her work. She kept a sketchpad on her at all times.

She still wondered if Mayu had heard her last question. It was hard to move on with the lack of closure weighing on her mind. It intruded into her thoughts. Whenever something picturesque caught her eye, she wondered if Mayu had placed it there for her to see. Whenever a trill of a bird's music met her ear, she imagined it was Mayu calling out to her. She tried to hold out hope.

She confided in her girlfriends one day: “I wish she had just told me I could be myself.” No matter how they reassured Yuki it still nagged at her.

 

* * *

 

On the day that she finished physical therapy, Ruko and Tama had insisted that they take a day trip out to the mountains. They didn't tell her why, or where they were going, but they said it wouldn't be too taxing.

“It's just off the bus route! Tama will carry you!”

“You're going to love the sights and sounds out there, Yuki. Maybe you can bring your sketchbook?”

When they arrived, they were greeted by an odd pair – a redhead and a girl with blue hair. It was Fumio and Futase, together again. Looks like they weren't the only group that had stuck together.

Apparently, the aspiring writer and the LRIG that had taken her place had formed a commune for former WIXOSS players. Those who couldn't reintegrate into society after being Selectors or LRIGs or both. The girls took care of each other – some did farm work or cooked, some wrote for the newspapers, some did odd jobs in the nearby town, and a few of the older girls even brewed alcohol. They took care of their own as best they could, and they seemed to be thriving.

Fumio offered her a chance to join them, but she declined right away. “I've already got a home.” She squeezed Tama and Ruko's hands tightly. The other girls beamed at her.

The five had lunch in the open air under a clear sky. Even with the clean air and good food and beautiful sights, though, something was bothering her. She felt like she knew why the other two had brought her here, but she couldn't put her thoughts together to guess what it was. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far. Yuki brushed it off as best as she could.

Late that afternoon, as Futase led them back to the entrance, Yuki caught a glimpse of a girl through a doorway that she hadn't seen the first time. The girl had a thick, long mane of wooly hair.

She halted in her tracks, and the others turned around to see what was wrong.

The girl stood from her chair and pushed the door open. It was Mayu.

Her legs nearly failed her, but Tama and Ruko were already there to hold her up. And Mayu reached out to her too.

“They told me you were coming. I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer back then.” Mayu embraced her.

Yuki could barely murmur in reply, “Mother, why?”

“I never realized you two were more than just my imagination back then. I should never have forced you to be the bad child. You can be whoever you want to be, Yuki.”

And there in the evening sun, Yuki was finally the good child.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Yuki deserves an epilogue and so do her girlfriends. Apologies for the exposition, I figure nobody has seen this show (which is a SHAME because it is so good and gay. it's madoka magica but better and I'm not sorry I said that). 
> 
> The other work in this series is smut. There are three girlfriends who are gay. You know exactly what you've gotten yourself into. Enjoy!


End file.
